mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Boy Bullies
(Hoops) ("Dumb-Bell") |mane = (Hoops) ("Dumb-Bell") ("Score") |coat = (Hoops) ("Dumb-Bell") ("Score") |relatives = Of Hoops: Younger brother |cutie mark = (Hoops) ("Dumb-Bell") ("Score") |voice = As Hoops: Kathleen Barr (English, adult) Terry Klassen (English, colt) Konrad Bösherz (German)Deutsche Synchronkartei Yoshiyuki Shimozuma (Japanese) Kim Jung-hoon (Korean) Bartosz Wesołowski (Polish, S5E8) As "Dumb-Bell": Richard Ian Cox (English, adult) Brian Drummond (English, colt) Ricardo Richter (German) Ryou Kuratomi (Japanese) Han Shin (Korean) As "Score": Koji Takeda (Japanese) Kwon Sung-hyeok (Korean) |headercolor = #E0B569 |headerfontcolor = #6A5541}} The Boy Bullies are a group of up to three male Pegasi, including Hoops, Dumb-Bell, and Score, who have picked on Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, calling them respectively "Rainbow Crash" and "Klutzershy". The three first appear as grown stallions in the season one episode Sonic Rainboom, Hoops and "Dumb-Bell" also appear as colts during flashbacks in the season one episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles and two storybook adaptations of said episode, Hoops later appears as a colt in the season four episode Trade Ya! and as a grown stallion in the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, and the three appear as colts during a flashback in the season five episode The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone. The two other than Hoops are not named in the show, the three's collective title being given in the guidebook The Elements of Harmony and "Dumb-Bell" and "Score" being placeholder names. Designs Unlike most other heavily-built stallions, their hooves as grown stallions have not become visible as being different colors than their coats. Their manes all cover their eyes to varying degrees: Hoops has a mane style that covers his eyes completely as a grown stallion and partially as a colt, "Dumb-Bell" has a mane style that covers his eyes partially as both a grown stallion and a colt, and "Score" has a mane style that covers his eyes completely as both a grown stallion and a colt. Hoops has a similar color scheme to Cheese Sandwich, similar coat and mane colors to Caramel and Doctor Horse, and similar coat and eye colors to Golden Delicious and Cherry Fizzy. "Dumb-Bell" has the same colt design as "Chip Mint" and similar coat and mane colors to Sealed Scroll. "Score" has the same cutie mark as Hondo Flanks. Depiction in the series Season one In Sonic Rainboom, as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy return to Cloudsdale for the Best Young Flyer competition, Hoops, "Dumb-Bell", and "Score" meet up with them as they arrive and start teasing Rainbow on how she got kicked out of Flight School, how she supposedly doesn't have a chance on winning the competition, and how the sonic rainboom is supposedly an old mare's tale, which really brings Rainbow down. A short time after Rainbow's friends arrive to Cloudsdale and have been touring the weather factory, the three stallions admire Rarity's new wings that were made by Twilight Sparkle. After they witness Rainbow Dash saving the Wonderbolts and Rarity and subsequently winning the competition, they start to gain respect for Rainbow, and apologize to her for giving her a hard time, and they ask Rainbow if she can hang out with them, but Rainbow rejects their offer to hang out with the Wonderbolts. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Hoops and "Dumb-Bell" appear as colts in Fluttershy's and Rainbow Dash's flashbacks, Hoops already having his cutie mark and "Dumb-Bell" not yet having his. In Fluttershy's flashback, after she attempts to fly but fails, the two young colts start to harass Fluttershy of not being able to fly, only to be stood up to by Rainbow Dash (or Rainbow Crash as they call her). Rainbow decides to challenge the two bullies in a race, but while racing, "Dumb-Bell" crashes into a column and Hoops gets spun out, and right after, Rainbow Dash preforms a sonic rainboom and earns her cutie mark. Season four In Trade Ya!, Hoops appears as a colt in the present day at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange. Season five The Boy Bullies appear in Gilda's flashback in The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone after Pinkie Pie reminds Gilda of when Rainbow Dash used to be her friend. They briefly make fun of Gilda for not flying at flight camp, but Rainbow Dash stands up for her. The credits name Hoops as in previous materials. Other depictions Storybooks Hoops and "Dumb-Bell" appear in adaptations of The Cutie Mark Chronicles, including My Little Pony: Cutie Mark Quest and the Rainbow Power Rainbow Dash Animated Storyteller's first story My Little Pony: The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Hoops appears and is first named in chapter 9 of My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, "A Head in the Clouds". As Rainbow Dash brags at him and other Pegasi about her cloud-herding skills, he tells her to help out the rest of them, calling her 'Rainbow Crash'. IDW comics On page 15 of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, the MyStable comment "LOL" is attributed to Hoops. Merchandise The trio appears on the Comic Con 2011 and Chaos is Magic posters. Page 35 of Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony lists the trio as simply "BOY BULLIES". In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set Absolute Discord, card #32 R of Hoops names him with a trademark symbol and lists the quote "Do it." This is the first time that he is simultaneously named and illustrated. Quotes Gallery See also * References pl:Dumb-Bell, Hoops i Score Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting characters